


Hello, I love you.

by flazedaparty



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Mental Instability, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flazedaparty/pseuds/flazedaparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nearing 2 am when Adore started feeling that desperate longing. It was the same one that plagued her night and day since the moment she fell in love. She had to call him, again.</p><p>First off, I know it's weird to use both male/female pronouns on and off, but I hope it makes sense! It's mostly to show how Roy and Danny think of their drag characters as 'not themselves' and stuff. This is basically all based around the Hello, I love you video. In which Bianca is the person Adore is head over heals for. Bianca on the other hand is with Courtney (more so for the fans than themselves), but after a one night stand with Adore --- things got crazy.<br/>They met on drag race, and an obsessed 'Adore', convinced it has nothing to do with himself as Danny --- falls for Bianca, aka Roy. Fighting, stalking, acts of love and passion that may result in a very bad outcome. xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Setup

Coming from a pampering yet disconnected family might of had something to do with how quick Adore was to fall so head over heals for a taken man. Having your emotions pushed away, yet every other need tended to might not of been the best parenting choice for him growing up. He had nothing but material worth and a solitary attitude that his parents were more than happy to let be. The male was only 15 when he got into drag. He found it absolutely addicting. Not like fashion or makeup or singing --- it was all three. The rush of being someone new, of making a character and building them from the ground up. It was a way to show case his talents and beauty, in a unique form that simply screamed --- adore me.

The character of Adore had so very many attributes and specialties. Danny was very thorough in making her perfect and to his liking. Maybe a little too thorough, for drag became his only hobby. His entire time went into it. Drag became his life. More specifically, Adore did. As for what he loved about her, there was first the beauty and confidence. Being all pampered and perfect, even if it look messy --- was all intentional. That gave Danny a strange yet blissful power kick for sure. Then there was passion. Whether it be for a person, in love making, or simply through her songs. Adore would always put in 100% or nothing at all. That gave Danny room to get away with anything. Whether that be not giving a shit or caring so much it destroyed him. He always had a guilt free conscience. Next was her quirks. Being a bit ditsy or goofy was part of her character. It brought both humor and a strange sense of joy the boy never felt growing up. It was foreign, which made his jokes occasionally awkward or rude sounding --- but he did his best because it made him happy.

It wasn't very long after Danny started drag, that he started noticing how he'd get a little obsessive about this and that. He'd get too worked up or too into simple tasks, simple things. Then again, it was all in Adore's character, nothing he thought to worry about. He passed it off as just loving beauty. Or it was an act of passion. This was just another quirk. His odd obsessions with how things looked, how the world worked, how he NEEDED his life to work in particular --- it was just part of the character, right? 

If only.

The person who got the worst end of this growing obsession was Roy Haylock. Or as he was better known as, Bianca Del Rio. They met through the competition of RuPauls Drag Race. As quickly as they clicked, Adore started fixing herself on Bianca. Or as he tried so hard to deny, he did so for Roy. The male really liked to pretend she wasn't him, that it was all just Adore being Adore. Danny was just an actor. In his whirlwind of a mind there were constant reminders of that. Little things to get Danny through his ongoing adoration now for Bianca. Adore's just a character. She's not me. I'm not crazy. Over and over until it became clockwork. Until she didn't have to remind herself anymore. Until she was becoming 'Adore'.

At the beginning of RuPauls Drag Race season 6 is when everything began, Danny was damn good at playing a character. He held back his fascination with Roy quite well. Even if everyone else noticed how clingy and inspired he was by the other queen, that's all they saw. They all passed it off as another 'Adore quirk'. Even if he liked to pretend there was no shame in his character, he was hiding it from the world. The boy hid his darker urges, the needs and ideas that might scare some away. As he'd continue to do until someone pulled it out of him. Until someone came along, worthy enough to see who Adore really was. It was all or nothing. For Bianca it'd be all, but the rest of the world would assume nothing. It wasn't until after the crowning that started to change.

 


	2. Are we really safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Bianca & Adore go back to Biancas after the show. It's all feelings, some dialog, some confusion, somethin somethin ya know.

Biancas P.O.V.

Once again, the younger queen was draping herself over Bianca. After the big win it seemed like she’d be getting more attention than ever. It was to be expected, but something in the way Adore was hanging off her every word, staring like the reigning queen of drag race was the queen of the fucking universe — was beyond unsettling. “What? You take some kind of pill that numbed your brain back to your college levels, or are you pulling a Jinkx Monsoon on me?” The queen did her best impression of Jinkx dozing off just to give it a little something extra. The other queen simply smiled and laughed it off, shaking her head in attempt to rip her eyes away. Of course that didn’t last long. “Oh my god, no. I’m just lost in thought, not sleeping with my eyes open.” Her mouth hung open in slight shock as laughter continued to fall from her painted lips. She did that a lot. Laughed for long periods of time. Almost too long if you asked Bianca. It wasn’t like she hated it. On the contrary. She thought the others laugh was quite endearing. Her large smile and boisterous laugh was often Biancas only relief throughout the day. It just felt so genuine. Their connection, as intense as it felt sometimes, was genuine and joyful. Two things Bianca Del Rio wasn’t known for.

They were sat on two sides of a couch, hidden away at some club. Gig after gig, Bianca stopped taking note of the names of these places. Most of the titles were filthy puns and flat lining jokes anyways. When the queen had a drink in hand after her show, there was no reason to think about anything else. “So like, do you wanna come over tonight? Or can I come to yours? I heard Courtney is with Willam and Alaska for a shoot somewhere out of town. We could get a pizza, or you can make me watch another one of your old ‘classic’ movies while I compare them to the brilliant classics from the 80’s.” That’s right. Bianca’s significant other would be out of town for the weekend. It had completely slipped her mind. Being back home together was rare for the two, but somehow they made it work. Even if their relationship was fan based and party for show, Bianca had to admit — she liked the company. So what would be the harm in letting Adore come by and keep her entertained? Both of their sleep schedules were so screwed up it would be like hell trying to go to bed early. Being alone just wasn’t sounding appealing anymore. Not to mention how much Adore hated hearing the word no.

“If I say yes, you have to stop calling my movies the classics in that mother fucking tone. It sounds like you think my movies are old documentaries about civil war.” Adore only blinked at Bianca in return, a small smirk pulling at her lips. A clear sign that she thought whatever she was gonna say next would be funny. “Aren’t they?” Queue the signature Bianca Del Rio eye roll. “Really queen?” Was her only response before finishing the remainder of her drink. “Get your shit together and I’ll call an uber. We’re going to mine, because I know how to fucking clean”. Adore scoffed at his little blow at his tendency to make mess “I know how to clean! I’m just too punk to be all organized like you!”. Her whiny tone earned another eyeroll before Bianca was getting them the uber, clearly dropping the conversation without warning.

Getting back to Biancas house took a solid 30 minutes, in which they mostly kept quiet. Adore occasionally would stare in Biancas direction, which for the most part wasn’t a problem. Of course the she noticed, but calling the younger queen out on something so stupid felt pretty cruel the second time around. Reaching the Haylock home, both queens exited the cab, Bianca quickly covering the payment. "I'm the one with all the money, remember?" She threw the joke in Adores face, luckily getting a laugh in return. A part of her always feared that she pushed it too far and upset the other. After all, as thick skinned and 'punk' as she liked to act as Adore, Danny was sensitive. That was clear in the few times he got faced with something too real. Too personal. Danny always liked to keep it in drag. Always acting as a character. Roy was starting to suspect there was more to Danny than he let off as Adore, but it was like he didn't know it. It was almost like he didn't know who he was without her. As much as he related, using Bianca as a shield for his emotions and hardships --- he felt sorry for the boy. He felt like there was something really wrong in his situation, there was just no putting his finger on it.

His thoughts were shook off when she saw big blinking eyelashes and pouty lips nearing his line of vision. "Hello? Oh what? Are YOU pulling a Jinkx monsoon on ME now?" She stole the joke that Bianca had dished out only a few hours ago, making the older queen laugh under her breath. Now was not the time to second guess their friendship, or the minds behind the makeup and gig. Maybe it was just easier this way, and he should let it be.

Heavy feet, lifted a few inches by black pumps lead them into the dim lit room. "God damn aussie bitch, forgot to turn off the T.V. again." The tone of voice was meant to be more funny, like something he'd say on stage to poke fun at his Courtney Act--- only it was darker than he intended. He was mad. Not Bianca, but Roy. He was frustrated, because he was here, Shane was gone, the electricity bill rising, the tension between the queens in the room could be cut with a knife, and he was just so sick of pretending to let someone in when he wasn't in love at all. He'd never experienced it. Falling in love just wasn't for him, he decided that long ago. It meant he never let Shane in, just acted like it because they worked together and had something. At least it was something. So he'd hold on, even if it was only in drag that he could work up the energy.

"Bianca?" The sweet voice was like a bell in the back of Roy's brain. Only, it was real. It wasn't in his brain at all, but there it would remain. Because the gorgeous eyes locking on his, concern clear in those painted features, lips pursed because she was so focused on the state of Roy's well being. No, Biancas well being. Adore, cared about, Bianca. That's how Danny liked to keep it, and honestly, Roy felt relieved. Finally, someone not pushing to get inside his head. Not obsessing over the person behind the quick wit and clown makeup. It was like playing pretend. Bianca always did call Adore a child. One full of joy and playfulness, that Bianca didn't get nearly enough of on his own. Before he was joking around about pulling a Jinkx, but now there was a clear concern dripping from the others tone.

"Go get that makeup off in the bathroom. I'll lend you something to wear if you didn't think to bring anything." The tone held a strong sass, making sure the caring nature of the demand wasn't too sweet. After all, too much sweet will give you a tooth ache. "You're so bossy!" Adore scoffed, trying to hold back a smile. But Bianca saw it. Every single time it happened, she saw it. Before Bianca could repeat her demands, the other queen ran off to the bathroom. Obedient for once, that's new.

As the younger queen got out of drag, Bianca took it upon herself to lose her own facade and become Roy again. Just relaxing in his own clothes, not putting on a show for anybody. Okay, maybe he liked to show off a little bit for Danny. The other male was a really talented human being, not to mention he had a charm like nobody Roy had met before. It brought even the mean, sarcastic, hateful bitch, Bianca to fits of laughter. Anyone who can make Roy lose character like that, had to be special. So once he was free of the makeup, no more jewels or flashy colours to distract from his real self --- the fear of being exposed was alive but not quite overwhelming as it'd be with somebody else. Danny made him feel comfortable, but that in itself, made him extremely UNcomfortable.

"Shit fuck!" Was the first indication that Danny was out of drag, and clearly making a mess of Roys home. Following the sound he found a very flustered looking Danny on the floor, picking up make up, tissues, fruit snacks, a condom --- every drag queens essentials. A scoff was the first thing he offered before leaning down to also give some assistance. "Nice packing. I see you do it just like your tuck. Sloppy and barely trying." It was clearly hard for the other to hold back his smile. He always smiled when Bianca or Roy teased him. It was less harsh than the reads thrown at Laganja or Darienne. Probably because Roy actually LIKED Adore. And come on, who can resist making fun of somebody who's biggest accomplishment in life is putting their legs over their head like a pretzel? His mind quickly went back to Adore, Danny, whichever. It was obvious Danny liked hearing his drag name better. Sometimes he even forgot to respond to his birth one. "You bitch." Was the last thing said before they finished gathering the spilled items back into his bag.

With a silent agreement, the two of them made their way to the couch. Slumping onto it with ease as Roy turned on the TV. He hadn't decided what to put on yet, but with the way Dannys eyes fixated on the current program, Heathers --- he knew he had to leave it on. Even if neither of them said the words out loud, they had an agreement. They were safe with each other. Safe enough to sit with arms leaned against each other. So, why did they always test the waters with simple brushes and bold nudges? They were safe enough to pull out the recliner, just to entangle their legs. So why did Roy have to catch his breath when he pulled the couch out? Why did Danny catch his too? They were safe enough to really cuddle. Arms wrapping around each other, Roys around his neck, Dannys on his waist. So why did their hearts speed up? Why did it feel so dangerous? Why did they stop watching the movie just to look into each others eyes? Were they really safe?

Roy could ask as many questions as he wanted, but the answer was written in the tension filled air. It was clear as day but they kept it hidden in the night. These two queens shared a bond, one that only escalated behind the scenes. It was so strong that they felt untouchable, but Roy still knew how wrong it would be. To betray Shane. To build up the hopes in Danny. He felt like hell for it, but Danny was absolute sin and he couldn't hold back any more.

They were safe enough to kiss right then, as if it was a fleeting moment, no big deal. So why didn't it stop there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm excited to get further into this story! Next chapter will be this continued from both POV's. It will likely be mostly smut. Then the next chapters will be where it all really kicks off. The obsession will be discovered, Courtneys life will come into play, and the drama will be BIG I promise. I'll try to get another chapter out soon! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is basically setting the story up. The next one will be real dialog. I'm still deciding how I want to start things out, but I promise to have the next chapter up soon though! The future of this fic will include smut, fluff, crazy angst, and some funny shit because I mean, Willam will be in it. That always makes for a good time.


End file.
